


Zavid

by Rainbow7792



Series: Zavid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, All of the supernatural things are my own littel mix, Anal Sex, BlackWell View, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feels, High School, Light Smut, Love, M/M, New Town, Oral Sex, Statutory Rape, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex, light fluff, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow7792/pseuds/Rainbow7792
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zaequan moves to Blackwell he thinks a lot about his old home but after meet some new friends including a teacher he can't keep off his mind he finds himself discovering a lot of weird and unusual stuff about this town</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at the school, its so big he's never been to a school this big. Four floors 3 buildings and a huge 100 yard football field with goal posts, soccer nets and built in bleachers, not to mention the huge pool in the back. Zaequan felt something in his stomach maybe he was nervous or maybe he was scared. "Well this isn't the wrose place." Zaequan whispered to himself. He had just moved to BlackWell View, it was a town outside of Chicago,he could do a small town he never had really lived anywhere else besides San Leandro his whole life. Zaequan looked around his schedule said his class didn't start until 8:30, he checked his phone and it was only 7:45 he knew he was going to be early his mom always dropping him off early, she did it when he was in middle school to and even when he was a Freshman . Zaequan still thinks about his old school,his old ,the city and even his house it was fairly big for a duplex but it was suitable, nothing compared to the house him,his mom,his two little brothers and his dog live in. He thinks about how his life was before he moved, it was nice but here at Blackwell where he knew no one he kinda felt like an outsider, he was what you'd consider popular. He knew a lot of people a lot of people knew him he had lots of friends and everybody always wanted to know him in someway or other. He missed his friends, it was going to be lonely without knowing anyone, its not like he could just find friends so easily in the middle of sophomore year every one from last year that went to Blackwell High knows each other and then there's him the new kid.....how fun. He was older than most sophomore's because he stated school late so that's just more of an standout trait "I guess there's a first time for everything." Zaequan whispered to himself as he looked at his phone once more, 7:50 he had time so he was going to find his classes and try to not look like a totally lost new kid. "Well here we go Blackwell. Time to start over....or at least a clean slate." He said one last time before walking into the school and finding his new classes,he hoped he'll fit in just as normal at Blackwell. He walked down the hallway the lockers were red ,the wall were tile and were colored beige and the floor white marble. He asked some passing students for directions here and there they gave him fairly good considering the size of the school, bye time Zaequan was done finding his class and his locker along the way, he looked at his phone again 8:10, "great 20 minutes left and I just found my classes." Zaequan thought he'd never say it but school should start earlyer. He looked at his schedule once more, he had two classes in the first building, three in the second one two of those three being on the second floor, one class in the third floor all the way on the fourth floor and then he had his PE class, he cursed to himself he still hadn't found the locker room and he takes back what he said about school starting so late. "In this huge school where could the locker room be?" Zaequan hummed to himself. He thought about for a second and realized that it had to be somewhere around the filed. He walked out side taking in the huge surroundings as he continued to walk tours the field, he stopped when he saw that the third building had an extension he had not saw and it seemed to be the locker room. He walked over to the building and it was indeed the locker room. He walked into the boys locker room and locked around for the pe office once he saw it in the huge locker room he looked at a paper posted on the office door, "Lockers are going to be assigned in each period." The note said. Zaequan looked down at his schedule,

                         Student Schedule

1 History - Ms.Landcaster - rmA09 - building A

2 Scienc - Mr.Westerfild - rm 117 - building A

3 English - Mr.Hansan - rm 207 - building B

4 Math - Ms.Juliette - rm 205 - building D

5 Art - Mr.Clouson - rm 104 - building B

6 Computer Programming - Ms.Samuel - rm 217 - building B 

7 PE. - Ms.Nelson - Lockerroom - field

He wouldn't have to worry about that until the end of the day. He looked at the clock on the wall it was 8:27 he should probably get going to class. As he walk through the halls getting to his class he tripped over someone and almost fell. "Omg im so sorry!" The student yelled as she got up, the halls were filling with students by the second he'd never seen so many people walk through a school like this. "No I'm sorry, I wasn't watch were I was going." Zaequan said to her. "No I'm always so clumsy." She said as she stood and fixed herself. "I'm Valerie." She said putting her hand out, Zaequan reached and shook it. "Hi I'm Zaequan." He said. "Are you new here....of course your new here, I know everyone and your definitely new." She said, Zaequan had a mixed look on his face. "You smell like fresh meat.....jk!" She laughed Zaequan laughed with her. "You should find me......." She was cut off bye the bell ringing. "Oh sorry I have to go." Zaequan said not wanting to be late for the first day. Despite his effort Zaequan still made it to class late and as he walked in he held his breath. "Ah class, this must be are new student Zaequan." Mr.Lancaster announced to the class, Zaequan smiled and took his seat on his way there getting hi's,hello's and head bobs along the way. He took a seat in a seat in the back, as he sat down he looked around the class room. There left of the room there was a wall filled with windows some open some closed, the right of the room has tables to the wall there were two rows of tables both of the up against the wall on one end make a big walking space down the middle of the class and in the front off the class sat Mr.Lancaster's desk and the entrances and exit to the class. "Everyone for your first assignment open your books to page 338 and pick a partner." Ms.Lancaster said. As everyone started to pair up a student walked in and looked around Zaequan took a look around himself, everyone had already paired up. "Mr.Moon, your late partner up with Zaequan and turn to page 338 in your book." Mr.Lancaster said pointing to Zaequan in the back of the class room. The student walked to the seat beside Zaequan and smile. "So what bullshit did he assign?.... I'm Theo by the way but everyone calls me Puff tho." The student kown as Puff said. Zaequan looked at the page. "Its a story, "A killer with a heart"." Zaequan told Puff. "Of course he did, he has a sick sense of humor." Puff said. "Sounds funny yet scary and weird." Zaequan hummed. "Well welcome to Blackwell my friend." Puff said as he stared to read the piece. Blackwell? Zaequan didn't know exactly how he felt about Blackwell, maybe he'll fit in.....or not, he let out a breath and began to go through the piece himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long my PC broke and now I have to use my crappy phone(I need a new one) but enjoy

*Zaequan's POV*

Its been two weeks, two weeks of boring school boring homework. I thought this town would be err not fun persay but different in a adventurous way but it actually feels like iv been here my whole life, maybe I just have been to lost to enjoy anything. I looked down as my phone rang, the screen read "Puff" I aswerd it. "Zae, you have to get down here." Puff stared he sounded hyper. "What is it?" I asked him. "Just get down to the school now!" He said before he hung up. I put my phone Down and got dress I don't have anything better to do this weekend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zaequan got down to the school and he saw cop cars and emts and paramedics. "What the fuck happed." He said to himself as he pulled his car into a parking space. He started walking tours the crowed and noise(which was everywhere) and saw Puff and Val. "Hey! Guys what happed." Zaequan said as he walked over to them,only to be answered by his own question as he saw a body hanging from the top of the goal post. "Holy shit." Zaequan gasped. "I know." Puff said. "That's John." Val realized. "Who's he." Zaequan asked looking at the body hanging, guts and gore all over the place. "I think its time you know." Val said turning to Zaequan he had a puzzled look on his face. "We didn't think we would have to tell you, at least not like this-not in this situation." Puff added. "Well what is it then!" Zaequan demanded. Puff and Val looked at each other for a moment. "It'll be easier if we show you come on." Val said. They started for the parking lot before they were stopped by a man. The man was tall around 5'10 he had dark hair and light stubble with killer green eyes and tan skin which was sorta of out of place considering the gloomy weathered town. "Detective Marshal, can you give me any information about the situation?" The man asked. "No detective, we were just leaveing ." Puff said moving his dark blue hair out his face. "So neither of you know anything huh?" Detective Marshal said. "Nope so we'll just be-yeah..." Val trialed off as she took the lead and walked, Zaequan and Puff following behind her. Detective Marshal watching them as they left, he felt suspicious about the three but he could put his finger on it. Deciding it was just a hunch and nothing more the detective went back to working with witnesses. "So where is it exactly we're going." Zaequan asked as he hopped into the back of Val's jeep, Puff sitting in the passenger seat. "Into the woods, there's something there we need you to see and then-" Val was cut off. "Then what." Zaequan cut her off. "Then your life's going to change for ever." She said staring the engine and driving off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The black jeep drove through the woods, all the sticks and twigs cracking under the tires. Zaequan looked out the window, he'd only been in Blackwell two weeks so he's never seen this part of the woods or any part at that. "So how much longer." Zaequan asked the anticipation almost killing him. "Not much further, we're just about there." Val answered making a sharp turn then stopping the car completely. "Why'd we stop." Zaequan asked looking around through the window. "This is the end of the road trial. We have to walk the rest, the car's to big to fit through." Theo said getting out the car after Zaequan and Valerie. Zaequan looked at the scenery, the forest was nice the trees weren't to close together they were actual pretty far apart and some had a small clearing. "Okay just a little more west and we're good." Val pointed west and started in that direction, Zaequan and Theo behind her. They were walking for about five minutes when they hit and opening. "We're here." Val said, a knowing smirk painted her face. "Umm-err where." Zaequan said, there was nothing but a opening with trees surrounding them so if this was the life changing thing they were talking about Zaequan's not feeling it. "Here." Theo said. He did something that almost made Zaequan's eyes fall out his head. Theo held out his hands like he was holding a ball and then a yellow orb started to form,it was bright and about the size of a basketball. Theo took the orb and through it and as if it hit a wall it expanded and shimmered away,the opening changed around the shifting In a blur and when it stopped the little opening Zaequan was no more. Zaequan now saw rocks and big oak trees and a huge pond that had a walk way down to it. "Its the plane." Val said stepping tours the pond, it had a glow in it despite the Sun being out, it look as if it was out of a fairytale. "Its where they hold the power." Theo said. "They?" Zaequan said, he was shocked but he kept his cool and let his friends explain. "They givers." Val stepped in. The givers huh? "Are-are you like Theo?" Zaequan asked. "Yes, and so are you." Val said. Zaequan looked at her with an unbelieving look on his face. "A-and what are you-us-we exactly?" Zaequan stuttered over his words. "We're keepers of the orbs." Val said. "That can't be, there's nothing special about me." Zaequan said,out of all people he wonder why it would be him. "There's one thing." Val said. "Your blood. Or your blood line to be more exact." Theo said. "Blood line? Everyone in my family is human trust me I would know." Zaequan assured them. "Your aunt, your great aunt." Val said. "Well she's married into the famliy so she's not blood." Zaequan told her. "Well the givers don't really see it that way. But John...John was your aunt's cousin, he was also the holder of a orb and now that he's gone its your job now." Val told Zaequan. "More like responsibility." Theo explained. "Well either way I can't do what do Theo did are what you can do." Zaequan sighed. "Not yet, that's why we're here come on." Val said leading the way to the pond. As they gathered around the pond it gave a bright glow. "Now what?" Zaequan asked. "Focus and reach." Val said. "It might feel strange reaching at nothing but you'll fill it." Theo said. Zaequan closed his eyes and reached his hand out,at first he didn't get it but as his mind cleared he swore he felt something pull. Zaequan felt his hand warm slightly and then he felt a rush, he opened his eyes and in his hand he held a red orb,it was just like Theo's but it had a less shape like form it was kinda just there. The red ball of light sunk into Zaequan's hand and he felt a rush on something so strong and power full it was earth shattering. "What was that?"Zaequan beamed. "That was your soul orb." Val said. "Zaequan Grey you are now the third ruler of Otoana." Valerie and Theo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Detective Marshall was going through some paper work on the murder when he came upon one of Johns files. He opened up the file and read through most of it, he had a parking ticket.....just a parking ticket. "The hell is this guy a saint." Detective Marshall said looking at the file. He skimmed through some more of it and found something interest to him but he didn't know why, it was John's mom's last name. "Grey huh?" The detective said to him self. He put the file down and opened his laptop and searched for Grey, he found another family that was in town but more importantly was one of the members in that family. Zaequan Grey, the detective didn't know why but it rang a bell, then it hit him. "The school." He said. He searched Grey in the school file and the named showed up again, Zaequan Grey. He clicked on the name and a file popped up with a picture, then it hit him. He'd seen the kid somewhere before. " the scene." He said more like he was trying to believe it rather than tell himself it, because if it was true he had a family member in town related to the victim and he now has a lead on the investigation. He got up and went into the hallway to make a call. "Hello?" "Yeah. Tell me what you know about the Greys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a series so subscrib and leave kudos


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay,I still don't see why it chose me-why they chose me. I mean there's other Greys in town I even have a cousin in Chicago." Zaequan said. Him Valerie and Theo had just made it out of the woods and were walking Zaequan back to his car. "That's not a question we can answer, you'd have to ask them." Theo said walking on Zaequan's right,Valerie walking on his left. "The givers aren't the best with sharing the information they have....are know." Valerie said. Zaequan looked at her when she said that. "What do you mean,what they know-do they know things...like the future." Zaequan asked. "Well..err-umm...." Valerie trialed off not knowing what to say. The Givers had they reasons and they had powers-great powers but she wasn't sure if seeing the future was one of them hell she didn't even know half of them. "The Givers know a lot but we're not-no one is exactly sure what powers the hold but we just have to trust them and put are faith in them." Theo expanded. " Theo told him. "Why though." Zaequan asked. "Because there the reason most of the supernatural are still living." Valerie said. "They created the other realms for us when we were under attack." Theo added. "By who?" Zaequan asked. "At the time? It was the Hallow." Valerie said. "The Hallow?" Zaequan asked. "Its an old source of power that was made evil by a powerful witch. The Givers joined together and stopped her..." Theo trialed off. "Stopped her?" Zaequan asked skeptically. "Yeah the didn't kill her she was to powerful but they were able to strip her power and free her human half. After that the power she had turned the power of the Hallows evil and when that happed the Givers his the power." Theo said. "Everything would have been fine if that following century a wizard messing around freed the Hollows and killed most of the population. When the givers got word about it they did one thing they swore not to.......they killed." Valerie expanded. "After they did that they used there magic to create the realms for the surviving supernaturals." Theo told Zaequan. "Okay I get it now. But who killed John." Zaequan asked. "We don't know but who ever it was, was trying to get his orb." Theo said. "Yeah his orb. The same orb I have now." Zaequan peered. "Oh no-no u don't have-no. You don't have to reassuring that they don't even know you have the orb." Theo said reassuring Zaequan he wasn't in danger.... Much. "But we're not going to lie you in danger now that you have your orb." Valerie said. "Okay. But know that I have my orb what am I?" Zaequan asked. "Your like us. A Holder." Theo said. They finally made it to Zaequan's car and said their good bye's for now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That Monday at school Zaequan walked to his locker to put his books away he opened it and put his books in when he found a sticky note on the wall of his locker,"They're on to you run!" The note read. Zaequan looked around him but the hallway was way to packed to see if anyone was watching him. "Hi!" Valerie said scrying the life our of Zaequan. "Oh its you, hey." Zaequan said nervous. "What's wrong?" Valerie asked. Zaequan looked around again, no one watching. "This." He said before handing her the note. "What's this supposed to mean." Valerie said handing Zaequan the note back. "I don't know really. I think it may be about me being a holder." Zaequan explained. "If it is then its not good." Valerie said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Detective Marshall was writing down the information he had gotten from from his contact about the Grey's. The sheriff walked out his office and asked about the autopsy report, deputy London handed him the report ask she finished typeing and scrolling through the system for the family of the victim. "No results for the victims family?" Sheriff Moon asked. "No ,Its like the guy has no life. Birth records , Home address , Phone number. Nothing." Deputy London sighed. "Well keep looking something has to turn up." Sheriff said before leaving into is office again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So can we do something fun." Theo said walking down the hall with Zaequan after first period. "Fun on a Monday?" Zaequan askes. "Yeah actually I know a place but you'll need an ID to get it." Theo said. "Okay then I'll get my ID then meet you at your place." Zaequan said with a smirk on his face. "Great and don't dress fancy its not that type of club." Theo added. "Club. Why don't we invite Val." Zaequan suggested. "We would but its a gay club and last time I took her she....well let's just say it wasn't the best experience." Theo laughed. "Okay then see ya in PE." Zaequan said taking a different hall to his next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After Valerie came out of the bathroom she had a vision.

*Zaequan and Theo were in a room it was packed and there were flashing lights, dancing people, shirtless men and sweaty muscled bodys but there was something in there with them it was a creature in there with them. There were two creatures but she couldn't make out what the other one was but on of them was killing people and the other was somewhere close to Zaequan*

Valerie held her head as she came out of her vision she needed to tell Zaequan what was going to happen. She ran to the filed to see if she could find Zaequan and Theo, she saw them walking out of the locker room. "Hey!" She yelled to them as she started to run there way. "Guys I saw something." Valerie said as she reached them. "What do you mean." Zaequan asked. "I had a vision." Valerie explained. "What did you see." Theo asked. "I saw a thing it was killing people." Valerie said. "Killing people?" Theo asked. "Where was it." Zaequan asked. "It seemed to look like a party I guess." Valerie said. Zaequan and Theo exchanged looks. "What?" Valerie asked them. "We're going to a club tonight." Zaequan said. "Your all going to die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone got stolen so sorry for taking forever to update

"Okay so I'll call the shrink 'cuz your crazy."

"Zae I'm not crazy. Its just that she was over reacting" Theo said over the phone, he was waiting for Zeaquan to get to his place.

"I'm pretty sure "you're all going to die" is not over reacting for Val, you siad she has visions when there's a strong enough pull and what stronger pull than death can there be." Zaequan said trying to talk knowledge into Theo although he still was getting ready to go to his place for god knows why.

"Okay then if there really is something there that's going to kill then we need to be there to stop it." Theo said.

"Then why take me I barely just learned how to use an active defense power and I'm not well trained to use it, you and Valerie would be a lot better at handling this." Zaequan expanded.

"Val can't wrisk what ever creature that's going to be there sensing her physic energy and spotting us out." Theo told Zaequan.

"Sensing her?" Zaequan asked.

"Yeah. Sadly Val's physic powers give off an ora that things can sense." Theo said.

"Oh." Zaequan said.

"Yeah and if there's more than one we'd have a bigger chance of us getting caught, the objective is to stay undercover as undetectable as possible." Theo explained.

"Okay well what about the whole point of going to a club?" Zaequan asked.

"You mean actually having fun, just find a guy and stay close and undercover just try and look like every other person in there basic." Theo told him.

"Okay good enough I guess, I'm on my way now." Zaequan said.

"Okay see ya when you get here." Theo said hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ridiculously short chapter I just wanted to post something and let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about the series and that it's still going on


	5. Chapter 5

Zaequan and Theo got passed the bouncer with there fake IDs. The club was usual decent looking guys, some here just for sex some for fun and some to find love but in a place like this you'll have a better chance at finding a needle in a haystack. "I were a kill where would I be?" Theo said looking around the place. "We're not  supposed to be looking they are." Zaequan reminded Theo. "Yeah I know but just in case im keeping an extra eye out." Theo stared. "I'll take the bottom floor you get the top floor." Theo said and moved on to go find someone to hide behind while they kept an eye out of the killer. Zaequan made it to the top floor just as rush of new people came into the club, the top floor has a over view of the first floor and it has just as many flashing lights Zaequan just went over to the bar to see if there was anyone worth talking to. He got to the bar and ordered a Coke and wait for the bar tender to to get back to him. "Haven't you heard of 21 and over." A voice said, and on command Zaequan said. "Haven't you heard Jokes have to be funny." "Wow kitty has claws." The voice said and this time Zaequan had to look over to see who this was and boy was he stunned. Zaequan was at a lost of words for the moment because the person he was looking at was hot from head to toe with a smirk of sarcasm to match, he had slightly darkish head of red hair more strawberry blond if anything he also had blue eye's, a light stubble beard and almost pale skin. "Why?" Zaequan asked. "Why what?" The person asked. "Why'd you talk to me out of all people?" Zaequan asked. "Because your the only person in here that doesn't look as basic as everyone else." The man said. "Thanks ugh I g-guess." Zaequan said. The man stared at him for a second more before he walks over and this time his smile was charming. "I'm David." The man now known as David said. I'm Zaequan." Zaequan said. "Zaequan?" David said with so much amusement and spark and the smile on his face was killing. "Yeah that's me." Zaequan said. "Well Zaequan I really want to see you again so..." David wrote his number on a napkin and handed it to Zaequan,he looked over the number and then put it in his back pocket. "Call me sometime, im new here I just moved into town not far from here...Blackwell View, you know the place?" David asked. "Yeah. Yeah I do I just moved there about a mouth ago." Zaequan said, and like magic theres that smile again. "We could meet sometime." David said more of a suggestion than a question. "So what brings you to Blackwell?" Zaequan asked. "New job, family. Ya know." David said. "Yeah." Zaequan said. "But sadly, speaking of jobs I start tomorrow so I have to go." David said definitely disappointed to have to leave. Zaequan was going to say goodbye but David stopped him to  reassure him that they would see each other again. "Ill see you later." David started and damn that smile again and then moved forward and kissed Zaequan,he kissed back and then he remembered that he was here to find a killer not make out with the hot guy at the bar. David pulled away."Okay then." Zaequan said. "Okay." David said smiling. Leaving the club he looked over his shoulder one last time, Zaequan watching him leave and smiled as he exited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Theo looked around and searched for anyone who looked miss placed but all he saw was people dancing, one of them looked a little to drunk but not suspicious intill they fell out. Theo looked up to see were Zaequan was and it seemed that Zaequan saw the same thing. No one seemed to notice but then there was another one,then two and then four. That was a scream. Then the dramatic stop of the music. Another body to the floor this time it was bloody,slashed up. People began panicking and running tors every exit, enough of the people cleared out for Theo to see the creature, it had whited out eyes, long metallic talents, dark blue slimy scales and a tail with a metallic point. Zaequan tried his best to channel his arua so he could fight but it wasn't working the way he wanted so he used a power he knows how to use best and fired a red energy orb from his hand, the creat flew and landed on its ass but quickly flip over and was getting ready to jump at him Theo thought fast and struck the creat with thunder. The big demon fell to the floor with a thump, Theo took his chance to end the  chaos and ran up to the beast to give it a final strike. Zaequan made sure everyone was gone before for he blasted out all the cameras so no one would see what Theo and Zaequan did. By time Theo reached the beast Zaequan had just made it to the first floor, Theo had an orb in his hand ready to kill the creature but he wasn't fast enough and the tail sweeped Theo off his feet and the creature took off to the door, Zaequan tried throwing an orb at it but it was faster than he can throw and with out a struggle the creature left. Zaequan ran over to see if Theo was okay and he gave him a hand getting up. "I told you this wasn't smart." Zaequan said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Detective Marshall was driving over to the station,he stoped at the light as a person stepped into the car with a black hoodie."Did you get what I asked you." He said. The hooded person handed him a file and got out of the car. He pulled off and when he reached the station he looked at the file, it was Zaequan and a list of people he knew or had contact with before he moved to Blackwell. Detective Marshall smiled. "Looks like we have a mutual friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter,new one up soon


End file.
